Power Rangers Star Force
Power Rangers Star Force is based on and an adaption of Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis 10,000 years ago, civilization on the planet Spectra flourished. Everyone lived there harmoniously. However, one day the Galra Conglomerate invaded the Empire. Thus began the war between Spectra and the Galra Conglomerate. The battle continued for 2,000 years, led by the notorious Mondo the Magician. The Zords appeared to oppose the Galra Conglomerate, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five heroes' star powers had increased to the point where they could control the Zords. The war ended with the disappearance of both Spectra's warriors and the Galra Conglomerate. 10 years later, the Galra Conglomerate revived to take over the world. To counter them, Grand Master Splintoshi assembled a team of five youths with high levels of star power. They became the present Power Rangers Star Force. Plot Coming soon... Rangers Allies *Grand Master Splintoshi: Based on Master Kaku; resembles Splinter from the first live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film. *King Erasid *Queen Lindala *Astrid: Portrayed by Taylor Swift. *Elias Caldwell/Star Cyclops: Portrayed by Josh Hutcherson. *Dussel Galloville/Skelerena: Portrayed by Charlie Heaton. *The Three Galra Tributes **Darkstone (good clone of the original Doomstone) **Miss Call **Road Rager Villains: The Galra Conglomerate *Infermajin the Great *Mondo the Magician/Infermondo the Warlock *Garuza the Sorceress/Infergaruza the Sorceress *Major Lukan *Tuxedroids *Prince Kenzu Elemental Morphing Call *Mark: Fire!! *Joe: Phantom!! *Blaine: Gravity!! *Ashleigh: Time!! *Kelly: Wind!! All: "Star power, energize!!" Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Mark: Let's Power up! Roll Call Team-Morph: "Aura Change, Execute!! Star Power, Energize!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Star Power, Energize!!" Olivia's Morph: "Aura Change, Execute!! Twilight Power, Energize!!" Kenzu's Morph: "Star Zero!! Power up!!" Elias's Morph: "Aura Change, Execute!! Emerald Power, Energize!!" *Mark: "Ranger of the Fire Star! Star Force Red!" *Joe: "Ranger of the Phantom Star! Star Force Green!" *Blaine: "Ranger of the Gravity Star! Star Force Blue!" *Ashleigh: "Ranger of the Time Star! Star Force Yellow!" *Kelly: "Ranger of the Wind Star! Star Force Pink!” *Olivia: "Ranger of the Twilight Star! Star Force Black!" *Kenzu: "The Ultimate Star Warrior! Star Force Zero!" *Elias: "Ranger of the Ancient Star! Star Force Emerald!" *Lionel: "Ranger of the Snow Star! Star Force Silver!" *Briana: "Ranger of the Tsunami Star! Star Force Purple!" *Mark: We are the stars that protect the universe! All: Power Rangers Star Force! Arsenal *Heaven Star Jewels *Star Force Blasters *Star Force Morphers *Star Blaster/Star Dagger/Star Sword *Star Dragon Swords *Heaven Rods *Lion Staff *Pegasus Nunchuks *Nine Chain Whip *Phoenix Spear *Star Force Power Cannon *Star Blade Disks *Lysithea (Black Ranger's Twilight Saber) *Star Tonfas (Black Ranger) *Clone Saba (Silver Ranger) Star Force Attacks *Star Energy Blast *Mark: **Dragon Lightning Fire **Blaze Fire *Joe: **Phantom Mist **Phantom Arrow **Lost Lion Fist *Blaine: **Gravity Kick **Gravity Overdrive **Striker Kick **Pegasus Kick *Ashleigh: **Time Reversal **Falling Headbutt **True Fist Thrust **Dizzy Fist *Kelly: **Straight Wind Tornado **Blade Whirlwind **Wind Pressure *Olivia: **Twilight Beam **Dusk Kick **Bright Punch **Twilight Supersonic **Twilight Sword Beam *Vance: **Proton Blast **Turtle Shell Missile *Lionel: **Subzero Ice Punch **Freeze Blast **Ice Clone **Ice Crossbow *Briana: **Tidal Surge **Aqua Tsunami **Tsunami Arrow Vehicles *Dai-Star Cycles Zords *Star Force Spectra Megazord **Red Golem Star Zord **Blue Basilisk Star Zord **Green Taurus Star Zord **Yellow Sphinx Star Zord **Pink Fairy Star Zord *Centaur Star Zord/Centaur Megazord (Based on Tailgeese) *Star Cyclops/Star Force Turtle Zord Galleries Heroes Premiere_Cartoon_Network_Ben_10_Alien_Force_ERqBW7qv-y0l.jpg|Mark Harris Ryuu.png|Mark the Red Star Force Ranger jeremy-shada-1.jpg|Joe Thax Shishi_Ranger2.png|Joe the Green Star Force Ranger Level-up-jessie-usher-1-.jpg|Blaine Dugan Tenma_Ranger.png|Blaine the Blue Star Force Ranger ChanellePeloso.jpg|Ashleigh Lowenthal Yellow DaiRanger.jpg|Ashleigh the Yellow Star force Ranger KellyJennar.jpeg|Princess Kelly Jennar Pink DaiRanger.jpg|Kelly the Pink Star Force Ranger 533full-michelle-creber.jpg|Olivia Keeawani Black_Ranger.png|Olivia the Black Star Force Ranger prince-michael-jackson-ii.jpg|Kenzu Keeawani Prlr-sieg.png|Kenzu the Star Force Zero Ranger Peeta_mellark_promo.jpg|Elias Caldwell Emerald_Ranger.png|Elias the Emerald Star Force Ranger Former_degrassi_star_jakeepstein.jpeg|Lionel Schneider Star_Force_Silver_Ranger.png|Lionel the Silver Star Force Ranger Tara-strong.jpg|Briana Reeves Star_Force_Purple_Ranger.png|Briana the Purple Star Force Ranger Allies MasterSplinter-1990.jpg|Grand Master Splintoshi Master Kaku.jpg|Grand Master Splintoshi (armored) Dai-rv-threeidiots.jpg|Miss Call, Road Rager and Darkstone (good clone of the evil Doomstone) charlie-heaton_glamour_30oct17_gettyimages-860280292_p.jpg|Dussel Galloville 003-8de7a-thumbnail2.jpg|Astrid 011-384ca.jpg|Astrid (magical form) Villains GormaXV.jpg|Infermajin the Great Dai30.png|Mondo the Magician Dai-vi-shadam02.jpg|Mondo the Magician (armored) GormaXVI.png|Infermondo the Warlock Garuza the Sorceress.png|Garuza the Sorceress 004-4e3d1-thumbnail2.jpg|Infergaruza the Sorceress Major Lukan.png|Major Lukan Major Zydos Volcan.jpg|Giga Major Lukan GSD_-_General_Tenpou.jpg|General Gigalios Lipsyncher_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Lipsyncher MMPR_Jaws_of_Destruction.jpg|Jaws of Destruction Goseisentai Dairanger 6069.jpg|Evil Star Force Rangers Skelerena_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Skelerena MMPR_Needlenose.jpg|Needlenose GSD-Duke_of_Cards.jpg|Duke of Cards GSD-Great_King_Ojaru.jpg|Pokerface Photomare.jpg|Photomare MMPR_Beamcaster.jpg|Beamcaster Scatterbrain_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Scatterbrain Terror_Blossom_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Terror Blossom Trumpet_Top_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Trumpet Top Diminisher.jpg|Flame Head Flamehead.PNG|Flame Head Fourhead 3.PNG|Four Head Dai-vi-revivedarmor.jpg|Dark Warriors Super_Jozac.jpg|Super Dark Warrior GSD-Bird_Cage_Vagabond.jpg|Cage Master Silver_Horns.jpg|Silver Horns Mmpr-m2-nimrodacdc.jpg|Nimrod, Ashera and Delarosa MMPR_Sentinel_AC.jpg|AC (Male clone of Ashera) MMPR_Sentinel_DC.jpg|DC (Male Clone of Delarosa) Prince_Kenzu.png|Prince Kenzu Dai-rv-threeidiots.jpg|Miss Call (evil clone), Road Rager (evil clone) and Doomstone Photomare_with_her_4_evil_DaiRangers.jpg|Evil Clones Power Rangers Star Force Iron_Face_Zhang_Liao.jpg|Talohara Dai-vi-cotpotros.jpg|Tuxedroids Red-dressed_Cotpotros.jpg|Red Tuxedroids See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter